militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2016 Abu Kamal offensive
) | place = Abu Kamal District, Deir-Ez-Zor Governorate, Syria | result = ISIL victory * The NSA withdraws from all positions it had captured back to its base at al-Tanf | combatant1 = Free Syrian Army Supported by: CJTF–OIR *United States * CIA | combatant2 = * Wilayat al-Furat | commander1 = Khazal al-Sarhan (New Syrian Army commander) Mozahem al-Saloum (NSA spokesman) | commander2 = Unknown | units1 = *New Syrian Army ** Pro-NSA Arab clans *Southern Front ** Lions of the East Army ** Ahmad al-Abdo Martyrs Forces | units2 = Unknown | strength1 = 125–200 NSA fighters | strength2 = Unknown | casualties1 = 40 killed, 15 captured (ISIL claim) 25+ killed or captured (SOHR claim) 5–40+ killed (NSA claim)Syria: IS retakes Hamdan airport base, rebels flee to al-Tanf | casualties2 = 20 killed (NSA claim) }} The 2016 Abu Kamal offensive, also known as Operation Day of Wrath, was launched on the town of Abu Kamal on the Syrian–Iraqi border led by the US-backed New Syrian Army (NSA). The offensive On 28 June 2016, the New Syrian Army rebels launched the offensive from al-Tanf and captured the village of al-Sukkariya (north of Abu Kamal), the nearby Hamdan Military Airfield, the Ayshat al-Khayri Hospital (in northern Abu Kamal) and several positions in the desert between the Tanf border crossing and Abu Kamal. NSA troops were airlifted to the area by three Coalition helicopters and the advance was aided by FSA covert supporters inside the city. At the same time as the operation started, it was reported that Iraqi Federal Police forces were preparing to simultaneously attack the town of al-Qa'im, on the Iraqi side of the border. However, Iraqi Sunni tribesmen were the ones in fact involved in the operation, and acted ”precipitously and insufficiently in their role”, alerting ISIL of the offensive. ISIL then proceeded to cut power and communications in Abu Kamal, followed by digging trenches around the city. On the next day, US air cover was withdrawn in the middle of the battle to take part in the Battle of Fallujah. Due to this, ISIL recaptured the airbase, pushed the rebels back from the outskirts of Abu Kamal, and attacked the supply lines of the NSA through the empty desert. ISIL fighters encircled the rebels in a surprise ambush. They reportedly inflicted heavy casualties on the rebels and weapons were seized by the jihadists. The rebels initially retreated to the outlying desert areas, before fully pulling back to their base at the Tanf border crossing, 200 miles away. The offensive was described by some as a ”crippling defeat” and a ”Bay-of-Pigs-style fiasco” for the rebels, while the SOHR director stated after the defeat that the whole operation ”was more a media show than anything else”. The U.S. Secretary of Defense Ash Carter stated, in regards to the pulling back of the air support for the rebels, ”We missed an opportunity”. Losses In an ISIL propaganda video, the NSA suffered 2 known deaths on the battlefield along with 3 fighters from the Ahmad al-Abdo Martyr group who were killed in an ISIL ambush while retreating from Abu Kamal. ISIL, however, claimed 40 NSA deaths and 15 captured along with the seizure of a large amount of weaponry consisting of mostly heavy machine guns, mortars, and assault rifles. In addition, ISIL suffered 20 deaths according to the NSA in a combination of a total of 13 Coalition air-strikes and their ground offensive operation. In one instance, a pro-NSA sleeper cell group in Abu Kamal detonated a car bomb that killed 3 ISIL fighters. See also *2017 Abu Kamal offensive References Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War in 2016 Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War involving the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War involving the United States Category:June 2016 events Category:Abu Kamal District